


Reform

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fernstep stays after the battle with SkyClan, and thinks about how her Clan has fallen.
Kudos: 2





	Reform

_Many moons ago..._

Fernstep watched as the SkyClan warriors ran, terrified of ThunderClan. Normally, she should be happy. After all, they had won.

But with Lionstar as leader, all victories came at a cost. While no ThunderClan warriors had died this time, Fernstep had seen the SkyClan mother mourning her daughter's death, and how Lionstar had chased her away, and maimed the body.

Fernstep had cared about others since she was a kit. When Streamstar was leader, that was encouraged. After all, ThunderClan was supposed to be the kind Clan, the Clan that wouldn't turn away any a cat, kittypet, rogue, or another Clan.

Now, ThunderClan was the Clan that would murder your children while you watched, helpless, unable to do anything.

Fernstep padded across the battlefield. She recognized some of the bodies: there was Frailyowl, the elder who used to tell apprentices stories at Gatherings; now, even elders were battling. Then, she saw Spottedheart, the young warrior. She had been rude and condensing at Gatherings, but not even a cat like her deserved a death like this.

And then... there was a kit. Fernstep didn't know why it was there. All she knew was that it was, it was dead, and her Clan was to blame.

She turned away in disgust. SkyClan would loathe ThunderClan now, for many moons to come.

Fernstep knew what she had to do. The new RiverClan leader, Hawkstar, hated ThunderClan as much as she did.

Some might call her a traitor to ThunderClan, but this wasn't _her_ ThunderClan. And if she had to side with another Clan to get her ThunderClan back, then so be it.


End file.
